Relentless Fury
Leader & Council Members Leader Sofolous *Sofolous is our guild leader. Fancy your chances against an eca? Well don't try this one. She didn't get where she is today by the flip of a coin. Council Members Devilioun * An Osa of distinction (at least 13), a true Second in Command, an osamodas with a POC to watch out for. The second person to join Relentless Fury, and it's longest standing member. Autochthonous * Well, he's fluffy, and most people would like to see him on the bonnet of their car... Valee * A Lv 200 Osa with a devastating Bwork Magus. Beaa-bomb * Our latest Sic, mad as a fruitcake - watch out for her frying pan Guild Entry *Minimum level 120 for new entrants. *(The guild allows one or two under lvl 120 entrant at all times. This player is actively encouraged to level to guild minimum as soon as possible. Allows for friends of existing guild members to join) * No swearing or obscene language in guild chat - we want our guild to be a happy and friendly environment. * Do not aggro guild members unless you arrange it with them first - again, this helps to keep everything friendly. * Contributions to guild xp is set at 3% minimum. Rights to amend this is given at an early point (donation to guild xp must be 10000 or greater), but infringement of the minimum 3% rule will result in frequent reminders and eventually having the right removed. * Under level 120 and level 199 guild members are permitted to set guild xp to 0% (for level 199 members, they must have donated 50000 xp to guild). In the case of the under level 120, this is to allow them to reach guild minimum as soon as is possible. For level 199 members it is to assist them in reaching the long sought after and ever so far away max level in the game. * As guild ranks/rights are based on xp given to the guild, some new members have chosen to increase their contribution to attain these ranks. While this is appreciated, our guild's policy is to encourage members to level themselves along with the guild. Guild Alliances & Guild Wars 23:17 (Guild) Mizzey: RF is an independent guild which thrives on the utmost amazingnessosities of its members!! Which Alliance are we in? Well, wait and see.. Guild Ranks Ranks are awarded based on guild xp donations, some rights go hand in hand with rank, others are awarded based on a decision made by the council. Guild Chat Why a section on guild chat? Well, do you remember Incarnum chat and how insane it can get? As a result, a few recommendations to guild members: *No swearing or offensive chat. If you need to say stuff like that - find an empty room, preferably one with a cupboard you can put your head in before you let off steam. *No spam selling in guild chat, if you are thinking of selling some of your items let us know, especially if you are willing to offer at reduced cost to guild members, but don't continually offer the same things over and over again. *It's good to say you are looking to buy an item, you never know whats kicking around in the back of someone else's cupboards. * No spam offers to buy items - especially at significantly below market value. Who wouldn't be annoyed at offers to buy your mushrooms at 100 kamas? Or mush mush sporm at 1kk... * No fight chat - if you are in a fight with guild members (unless its a guild event) dont litter the chat with requests to hit the one on the left, people not in the fight have no idea what you are talking about. Group chat please! Guild Professionals Actually there's loads of professions in guild - check the forum or ask in guild. The Leader and Sics have every profession/specialization between them at level 100. Many other members have professions at 100 to account for when they are offline. Guild Invite